femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Kelly Nieman (Castle)
Dr. Kelly Nieman (Annie Wersching) was a recurring villainess from Seasons Six and Seven of Castle. Backstory & Season Six Kelly Nieman's backstory revealed that before she became a prominent surgeon, she worked as a prison doctor. The prison she worked at had--among other inmates--Jerry Tyson, a serial killer known as the Triple Killer (or 3XK for short), and she became fascinated by Tyson to the point where she became his accomplice and lover. Though Tyson was believed to have been shot to death in Season Five's "Probable Cause," it was revealed in episode 6.09, "Disciple," that Nieman was working on an elaborate scheme to fake his death and cover their tracks. The villainess performed plastic surgery on Daniel Santos and Pam Hodges to make them look like detective Javier Esposito and medical examiner Lanie Parish, respectively, doing so under the pretense of giving them new jobs. She sent them into NYPD to remove anything and everything connected to 3XK, and afterwards, Nieman had Carl Matthews kill her co-conspirators in the same fashion as 3XK. In Nieman's first encounter with Richard Castle and Kate Beckett, she commented on Beckett's facial features, but the episode's progression had the pair figuring out Nieman's connection to the events. However, when NYPD went to Nieman's office, it was found empty, except for a pen and a note that said "Better luck next time." The "pen" was revealed to contain a drive, which only played the song, We'll Meet Again. Season Seven Nieman returned in episode 7.14, "Resurrection," which saw a woman named Susan Watts being murdered. Her name came up when Lanie informed Beckett that Susan had plastic surgery, and it was performed by none other than Nieman herself, who denied even knowing Susan. She continued her arrogant denial during her interrogation, but when she was shown video of a woman resembling Susan, she revealed her as Amy Barrett, a patient of hers. All the while, a man resembling Tyson--assumingly named Michael Boudreau--was in custody, with Nieman returning to the precinct to wait for Boudreau to be released. The episode's end revealed that "Boudreau" was actually Tyson, and it also ended with Beckett captured by Amy Barrett, who was revealed as a villainous conspirator. The following episode, "Reckoning," showed the evil Nieman preparing Beckett for surgery, as she was planning to take Beckett's face and resemblance and hide out due to the heat she had been receiving. She had received confirmation from Tyson that Castle had arrived and he had him captured, but Castle's arrival was to lure Tyson into a clear view so police could shoot him, which happens after Castle reveals the plan. When Nieman doesn't hear from Tyson, she begins work on Beckett, who stops her and later kills Nieman with the scalpel. Trivia *Annie Wersching also played villainess Yvonne Kurtz on Body of Proof. Gallery Nieman Interrogation.png Dr. Kelly Nieman 2.png Evil Nieman.png Dr. Kelly Nieman.gif|Dr. Kelly Nieman Dr. Kelly Nieman 2.gif|Dr. Kelly Nieman 2 Dr. Kelly Nieman 3.gif|Dr. Kelly Nieman 3 Dr. Kelly Nieman 7.gif|Dr. Kelly Nieman 4 Dr. Kelly Nieman 8.gif|Dr.Kelly Nieman 5 Dr. Kelly Nieman 9.gif|Dr. Kelly Nieman Dr. Kelly Nieman 10.gif|Dr. Kelly Nieman Dr. Kelly Nieman 12.gif|Dr.Kelly Nieman Videos Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Lab Coat Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Redhead Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Stabbed